


A way to wake up

by scribblenubbin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine and Warrick find a way to enjoy waking up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A way to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Pure PWP that I wrote so long ago I'm not even sure what name it was originally posted under as the archive is now long gone.

Catherine stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, roughly towel drying her hair and shaking her head, allowing the loose wet curls to gently kiss her freckled shoulders.  She hung the towel up on the heated rack and headed back into the bedroom.  Her naked body illuminated by the ray of sun that glinted through the curtains.  Warrick lay, asleep on the bed, unaware that his future wife was standing, watching the rise and fall of his chest, a smile on her face.  Quietly she tiptoed across the room and climbed into the bed beside him.  A hand began to gently caress his naked chest as she leaned in to kiss him good morning.  A tender, gentle kiss.

 

“Morning handsome.” She murmured against his lips as his eyes flickered open.

“Hey…” He smiled up at her and captured her lips with his own.

 

Warrick’s hands gently ran down Catherine’s body, caressing her milky white skin.  He moaned appreciatively as her body pressed into his.

 

“Now this is the only way to wake up…” He whispered as she pulled back from the kiss.

“I can think of a way to make it better….” Catherine teased as she rolled him onto his back and pulled the covers off him.

“Oh really….” He grinned a sleepy grin.

 

Catherine just smiled as she leant in and began kissing her way down his body, leaving no inch of skin unkissed.  She gently played, teased and made patterns with her lips and tongue.  Her hand moved downwards and gently began to play with his already hardening dick.  She lifted her head and looked up into his green eyes, already beginning to turn emerald with lust.

 

“I’m so glad I got you out of the habit of sleeping in your boxers….” She purred and brought her lips back up to his momentarily.

 

Warrick couldn’t help but pull her closer, running his tongue across her lips and demanding entrance.  She freely let him and kissed him hungrily.  Their tongues passionately danced, neither one wanting to take complete control or let it go freely.  Catherine’s hand all the while stroking Warrick’s now completely erect member.  She broke free of the kiss and resumed her exploration of his torso with her mouth, changing between kissing, licking and biting his chocolate skin.  With each bite, Warrick groaned hungrily, his power of speech temporarily escaping him.  Catherine grinned up at him devilishly.  Without word or warning, she separated his legs and positioned herself in between them.  Her wet, hot mouth replaced her hand that had been so expertly playing with his cock.  She gently sucked his head, teasingly rolling her tongue around it and lapping at his pre cum.  Warrick let out a grunt of pleasure and moved his hands down to play with her hair, gently pulling at it as she continued to work her tongue around his shaft.  One hand kept her steady whilst she reached up with the other, and gently massaged his balls.  Warrick shifted and let out another grunt, causing Catherine’s eyes to look up and search out his.

 

Without warning, Warrick moved and reached down for her shoulders, pulling her up and removing her mouth from him for a moment.  He got her into a position where he could grab her more easily then twisted her so that her ass was by his head.  She returned to his cock, running her tongue along his length as his sought out her clit, circling it before sucking it into his mouth.  She was already wet with desire and as much as he was enjoying the attention she gave him, he wanted to make sure Cath enjoyed herself just as much.  The two worked themselves into a steady rhythm, both moaning with pleasure intermittently.   Neither one ready to let their orgasm hit until they knew the other was just as close.

 

Warrick lifted his hands and began massaging Catherine’s breasts, causing her to pick up the pace of her ministrations.  Her inner muscles beginning to tighten.  Warrick’s hips bucked furiously.  Before either could think of the other, both came in a spectacular crescendo, Warrick shooting his load straight into Catherine’s mouth, Catherine’s thighs clamping around Warrick’s face.  Both shook violently before collapsing, Catherine sprawled across Warrick’s body.  He gently lifted her and turned her round.

 

“I think you were right…” He whispered, his chest heaving.  “That was definitely the best way to wake up.


End file.
